User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer’s Faction
I’m going to tell you about a faction that I made up. It is called the “Kinslayers”. Care to make a guess what the purpose of the group is? You can join the Kinslayers by going to a location that I will make a blog post about in the future. You will eventually get to a room with a door similar to Brador’s cell. When you approach the door, the Nameless Lancer will speak to you. He says this: “Stop! You are trespassing in a sacred place. Unless you want to join my organization, leave this place and never return.” You are given 2 options. You can leave, or ask about his organization. If you choose the first option, he says this: “Thank you. This place is too important to me. Don’t come back without a valid reason.” If you choose the second option: “I am the founder of the Kinslayers. I hunt Kin. I hate those foul demons. I want to make everyone of them suffer. Do you care to join?” You can choose to accept or decline. He won’t say anything if you decline. If you accept, he says: “That’s good. Very good, actually. Take this. It will help you send all of those monsters to the depths of hell where they belong. When you kill 10 Kin, return to me. You will be rewarded for your troubles.” He gives you a Kinhunter Blood Gem that increases damage done to Kin by 100%. After killing 10 Kin, he will give you an oath rune called “Kinslayer”, which makes you deal 50% more damage to Kin, and take 50% less damage from Kin. He says: “Well done, mate/my dear (depending on your gender). You killed some Kin. Take this as a token of my gratitude.” After giving you the item, he has more to say: “Please, come in. The door is unlocked.” Upon going into his room, you will notice that the Lancer is sitting in a chair while reading a book. He is wearing the Lancer’s Set. He also has the Wrath of the Lancer on the table next to him, along with a Piercing Rifle. He looks up, and speaks to you. “Welcome. Feel free to stay a while. We have much to discuss.” You have to talk to him in order to hear what he has to say. “You have proven yourself worthy to be a Kinslayer. There are many more Kin to slay, as well as more rewards. Kill 20 more Kin, and you will be rewarded nicely.” Upon killing 20 Kin, he will congratulate you, and give you 100 Bolt Paper. He says: “You are really damn good at this. Take these. Use it wisely.” He gives you the items and says: “Kill thirty more Kin, and you are in for a much better reward.” He then says something kind of perverted if you are a female hunter: “Or, my dear, there is another way to earn your reward. Ah, I’m just playing with you. It is true, though.” Kill 30 Kin for the best reward he has to offer. He says: “You never disappoint, do you, mate/my dear? Take this. I’ve been saving them for a special time, but you look like you need it more than I do.” He gives you 30 Kin Coldbloods. His last task is: “For your final task, slay 40 Kin. Then, you will be rewarded greatly.” Complete this task, and he will say: “I never expected anyone to be THIS good at slaying Kin. Aside from me, of course. Take your final reward. It’s not as good as the last one, but it should suffice.” He gives you 20 Molotovs and says: “That is all I can do for you. Keep slaying Kin. Make them suffer. Make me proud, mate/my dear.” If you trigger the boss fight with the Nameless Lancer, you will not have any consequences. That fight is against a phantom. The Lancer will have some dialogue after killing the boss version: “Tell me, did something happen to me? I feel... different. Strange. It’s probably nothing.” What do you think of this faction? This took me a while to make. Category:Blog posts